Sliders Season 6 Episode 4
by Prime2099
Summary: SEASON 6 Is BACK! Read on!


Sliders Season 6

Episode 4 Blood Reavers

Written by Matt Choiniere

"C'mon Mallory move it!" Rembrant yelled as he was running for his life.

"I'm not ditching the money Remmy!" he yelled back.

"Do it or die!" Rembrant replied. "Diana how much time?"

"About 10 seconds!" She yelled.

The five intrepid group of sliders have been running for their lives. They were running because a case of mistaken identity. Quinn Mallory, (or Mallory as we call him) was in a casino, and hit the jackpot. As he was walking out the door with the sack of money in his hand he noticed a rather large italian standing by the door. He approached Mallory.

"Well Mister Mallory, you seem to have shown your ugly head in Los Angeles when I warned you not to come back." He said.

"Uh, who are you? If I ever met you I'm sure I would have remembered your nasty face." Mallory replied. 

"Alright, stop the wisecracking mallory! You know what I'm talking about!" 

"No I don't, and my names not Mallory, it's Rickman, Dan Rickman." 

"So now your impersonating my boss eh? Well that deserves a beat down!" 

Just as the gangster was going to beat up Mallory, he ran for his life. With the fat man pursuing at a very fast rate Mallory would have to make sure he lost him. He turned and twisted between each person, as he went to the Chandler. 

"Guys!" He yelled as came into the room. "I just made a really big fat guy mad and now he''s trying to kill me!" 

"What'd you do now?" Maggie replied annoyed.

"Nothin I guess I insulted him, and now he's coming up the hall really fast we GOTTA GO!" 

The five sliders ran out of the room as fast as they could. Mallory looked behind him, and saw that the fat bastard was coming with a few more friends. That's how they ended up here.

"OPEN THE VORTEX!!!" Mallory screamed.

"Diana pushed the button and then a gunshot whizzed by everyone, and shot the timer. 

"No!" Diana yelled as she franticly picked up the pieces. 

"Diana forget it!" Rembrant yelled. 

"No! I have to get them!" she yelled as she picked up the last piece. Mallory, Maggie, and Dan had already jumped in. Diana then went and Rembrant followed.

END TEASER

BEGIN TITLE

Rembrant: What if you found a portal to a parallel dimension? What if you could slide into a thousand different worlds? Where you're the same person, and it's the same year, but everything else is different? 

Quinn: A world where the Russians rule America, or where Dinosaurs still exist. Well I found the gateway! Now the only problem is finding a way home.

Voice: Sliders!

END TITLE

The vortex opened and the five figures fell out on top of each other.

"Ahh, c'mon get offa me!" Mallory yelled.

"You get off of me!" Maggie yelled back.

"Knock it off both of you!" Rembrant yelled. "If you two keep acting like this then I'll get sick!" 

The five of them got up and looked around. The place was barren, nothing in site. Except for a few mountains in the distance. 

"Well this is great!" Mallory yelled! "Just friggin great! We land on a world with no resources and the timers busted. We're gonna be stuck here forever!"

"Not exactly." Diana replied. I can fix the timer, so one person can slide and get the extra parts for it."

"Yeah and leave the other four there?" Rembrant replied. "Not a good idea."

"It may be our only chance." She replied back.

"Well we can't worry about that now, we need to find a place to camp tonight." Rembrant said.

"Yeah I agree with Rembrant, I'll go look for one." Dan said.

Before anyone could say anything he ran off.

"Is it just me or is there something wrong with him?" Maggie asked.

"Maybe it's because you don't like Rickmans." Rembrant replied.

"Speaking of Dan we don't know much about him." Mallory said.

"He helped free my world that's all I need to know." Rembrant replied.

Diana was sitting down on the ground with her back leaning on a rock. She was working on the timer. 

"Well according to my calculations, we can have the timer do one more slide for all of us, and then we would need to get new parts."

"Okay then. Fix it." Rembrant replied.

"It will take a while, but I can do it." 

A couple of hours later Dan returned. He had found a suitable place to camp for the night. The five sliders then made their way to dan's place. Little did they know they were being watched. The figure moved away and into the cave where they lived. He had to inform Koltrak. The humans who had arrived here would make good food. Although they normally eat only their eyes they had to survive, and this was the only way. 

The sliders were gathered around a camp fire. Dan, Rembrant, and Diana had settled in for the night. Diana kept insisting she had to work on the timer, but Rembrant told her to get some sleep. Maggie and Mallory were the only two awake. They were telling past adventures, and getting to know each other more.

"That was great." Mallory said.

"Yeah it sure was." Maggie replied.

"Y'know I never thought about this much, but what will you do when and if we've unmerged me with Quinn, and "restuck" Colin?" Mallory asked.

"I'm not sure, I think I'll go with Rembrant, and Quinn, unless I find something else that might interest me." She replied.

"Oh." Mallory answered back. "So were you and Quinn you going you know."

Maggie cut him off

"No, but we were almost there. There was something special about him."

"Oh, so you are uh, you open?" Mallory replied.

"Open? I don't know. I may be holding it for someone special." 

"Ok. I guess you and Quinn really were close."

"Yeah. He didn't really want to have any fun toward the end. before the accident. He always wanted to work on the calculations for getting to his homeworld."

"That sucks. But, it sounds like you've got a really nice guy your waitinh for. Let's hope we'll find a way." 

The next morning Diana was the first to wake up. Diana started to work on the timer. She hear something around the corner of the rock. She got up to see what it was.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed as a Kromagg grabbed her. 

The scream woke everyone up, and they all rushed to see what was the matter. 

"A maggot!" Dan yelled. 

With that said he leaped onto the kromagg in a blind rage. He was throwing punches like a madman.

"YOU BASTERDS KILLED MY FAMILY! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" He yelled. 

Dan then got up and saw that the kromagg was unconscious. Everyone was looking at him. Then all of a sudden more Kromaggs came out. Diana picked up the pieces to the timer, and ran. The others did as well. Dan stayed behind and got the knife the kromagg he knocked out was holding. 

"We need to get somewhere safe!" Diana yelled to the others.

"I know we gotta keep the maggs off our tail!" Rembrant yelled back. "Fogboy, you take Maggie and Diana and get them somewhere safe. Maggie don't even begin to start arguing with me. Dan your with me we will hold off the maggs as long as we can then we'll go to get you." 

"Okay." Mallory replied.

"You know Remmy I don't agree with you but I'll do it." Maggie told Rembrant. 

"I know Maggie, I know." He replied.

Dan and Rembrant stopped running and Mallory and the others kept going. Maggie looked back. Dan and Rembrant were killing the maggs one by one with their own weapons. Then she saw more maggs coming. 

"Rembrant, there's more coming watch out!" she yelled.

"I know keep on going!" he yelled back. 

Rembrant and Dan were getting outnumbered. There were more Kromaggs here that they could count. So they got all the kromaggs near them away from them and ran for it. But, a Kromagg threw his knife and it hit Dan in the shoulder. 

"Arrghh!" He yelped.

"C'mon Dan we gotta keep moving!" Rembreant yelled.

"I know!" he said in pain. 

Rembrant and Dan moved as fast as they could and eventually caught up with the others. 

"We've lost them. For now." Rembrant said. "Diana any improvments on the timer?" 

"Almost done…..There! We have about 10 seconds left. Luckily I fixed it just in time." She replied.

"Yeah, good going." Dan said as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

Diana activated the vortex and then all five of them jumped in. The kromaggs came to the spot where they had just been. 

"Arrgh! They were sliders!" Koltrack said. "We should have known."

THE END 


End file.
